


Love Letter & Pranks

by StarWarsLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsLover/pseuds/StarWarsLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe had come up with a genius idea to prank Finn, it was all in good fun until Finn never received it. An oblivious Rey ended up intercepting the prank; it might have been funny if the prank hadn’t involved love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter & Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic on Ao3! This is just a short thing I came up with so I hope it's good!

So here he was: sitting across the table from Rey who had a dreamy twinkle in her eyes. Beside him sat Finn who was struggling to hold in a laugh. It hadn’t taken Finn long to realize that Poe had attempted to prank him and then failed miserably.  
Rey was looking out the window, completely lost in thought. She bit down on her lip as she thought about the letters she had found. She smiled at the memory of finding them tucked under a chair in the mess hall. Rey’s reverie was interrupted when she noticed Poe squirming in his seat.

“You okay, Poe?” Her voice was dripping with concern. Poe was sure he could have melted when she said his name, her eyes were trained on him. Finn had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from erupting into laughter. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Poe’s voice was high pitched and cracked a little.

“Your voice betrays you.” She stated matter-of-factly while she poked at her food. She cleared her throat and gazed towards Finn who was still struggling, that was until he suddenly bust into laughter. Rey’s eyes went wide and she cast a look of confusion in Poe’s direction, he returned it with a shrug. Finn shook his head and kept chuckling to himself, clearly amused by the scene that was taking place before him.

“Rey, anything exciting happen lately?” Finn pried and Rey’s cheeks turned a bright crimson color.

“Yes actually…” She gulped.

“And..?” Finn pried even further.

“Well I found these letters and-“ Rey cut herself off, there was noway she was telling Finn that she had found a stack of anonymous love letters!

“I’m sure Poe would know about-“ Poe’s elbow collided with Finn’s ribs. Finn leaned over and whispered into Poe’s ear, ‘Just tell her!’. Without explanation, Poe pushed his chair back and told Rey to follow him, she complied.

Poe’s hand pulled Rey into his room, she took in the sight of his slightly more spacious room. Her mind was working on auto-pilot when she sat down on his bed.  
Several ideas were beginning to surface, but he had to tell her the truth. He was worried it might break her heart that the letters were fake, Poe wouldn’t be able to stand seeing Rey in that kind of state. He decided to break it to her slowly.

“Okay Rey, look, I know you got some letters and I just needed to tell you that it was a prank and they weren’t for you.” Rey’s eyes opened at the new realization.

“You mean they were faked?” Her eyes seemed to take on a darker shade.

“Yes, I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean for you to get them..” He was about to add to his statement when Rey slapped his shoulder.

“You mean it was you…? You, Poe Dameron, made those letters?” Poe couldn’t tell if she was mad or not.

“Is it that much of a surprise?” She smiled and shook her head.

“It’s just that those were so romantic and I never took you for a serious romantic guy.” She edged closer and patted the bed; Poe was more than happy to sit next to her.

“I can be very romantic.” He replied in a seductive tone, Rey’s eyes widened

Is he flirting? Rey wondered.

“Is that so?” She asked him, growing more confident by the second. There faces were inches away and a mischievous smile appeared on Rey’s face. She yelled ‘Boop!’ and poked his nose right before she ran out into the hall and disappeared from his sight.

What the hell was that for? Poe wined internally.

He would have to tell her some other time…


End file.
